JxH: Love Is An Ability
by Titaniafairy
Summary: Joker has a problem and being the genius he is has decided to get rid of it. Warning: dark/violent.


_I am not worthy to own any of these characters, just lucky enough to play around with them._

A _diabolical_ grin spread across Harley's face as she stepped over her massacre. This was sure to get old Bats attention. It was just a lure, a bit of sport for the clownish couple, an appetizer but sure enough to get the old Dork Knight's attention so her Puddin' could have a real night's worth of fun. Tonight she had to do the dirty work, some kids at a "gifted" (honestly, compared to real geniuses like the Clown Prince what did a good GPA and IQ really mean??) study group that now lay sprawled on the library floor in a small lake of still warm blood. The poor little suckers had been _done for_ but that was all part of the great joke Mistah' J was always reminding her about. Truthfully she didn't like killing kids, no, not really. They at least deserved a chance to learn, learn and see things the way they really were. The way that He had taught her But it didn't matter because if he wanted her to do it she would do it. He was her _master_ and all she wanted was to be his _mistress and servant_, maybe even equal?? Well she could make them smile, they don't have to look all doom and gloom, did they? She set about and painted little smiles on their faces from the collecting blood on the floor (it was city property? What did she care if it stained?).

Xxxxx

The Joker stood by in the shadows, next to the bookshelves of children's books and watched her intensely with his blazing purple eyes. She couldn't see and didn't notice him watching her. The sight of her as she finished her little paintjob. The perfect image as she stood and _wrung_ her hands with an excitement so intense she looked as though she were about to _cry out_ in anticipation. Her, just standing there nearly to her pretty little ankles in blood. It was pornography; perfect, inticing, arousing, and so fucking frustrating! These feelings, that infuriating wanting! It** had** to stop.

He hadn't given the Batman any kind of tip to meet him like she'd thought. He'd just wanted to see her do one more beautiful thing for the sole purpose of pleasing **him** before he finished her off. Right here, right now.

Xxxxx

"Did I do good Mistah' J? Is everything right?" she chirped as she saw him emerge from the shadows. "Yes, you were perfect," he purred and she squealed like a girl trying to impress the daddy that has never loved her. Just like a girl she leaped into his arms, crying out with delight. Indulge one last time, he thought, and then he would never have to deal with these common carnal desires ever again. She _relaxed_ and melted into him as he kissed her hungrily on the lips. _Her head hung_ as she gave into ecstasy as he moved onto kissing and biting her neck. A small moan escaped from her. _Far better that she should be dead, than lingering a burden and a misery to all about her. _The want that he had for this girl was madness, true madness, not the kind that the doctors at Arkham told him he had. She was the only insane part of him and he was about to end that. Who did this girl who had slept her way to a degree think she was to distract him like that? Yes, it would be so easy just to rip that silly, little costume off right here in this pool of adolescent blood. He cursed at the thought and _blanched with astonishment and rage_ that it would even occur to him.

Even in his fury he had been merciful for once.

It was so easy he thought as he cradled her _lifeless form in his arms. _He looked at the harlequin _fiend_ who had tormented him for so long, a smile of bliss that suited her so well was still frozen on her lips. Lips. Suddenly he was kissing her as if he could _restore her to sensation_ , even though deep down he really didn't want to. But still, he kissed her. He kissed her until her dead lips turned too cold. He kissed her until it got dark outside and the streetlamps came on. He kissed her until the parents came honking their car horns for children to come. Children that would never come_._

_A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so go easy on me if you decide to rate and review. The italicized phrases/words are from page 197 of Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. This was an idea I used from a LJ prompt for another book and pairing that I used just as something to actually get me writing. You were supposed to incorporate words from page 197 of any book in your fic. I wanted to try and express somehow that Joker does care about Harley in his own way. Naturally he wouldn't understand that he cares about her and wouldn't know how to react to that, let alone show it in a normal or healthy way. I'm going to stop writing now because I HATE long author's notes. Let me know what ya' think!_


End file.
